Fighter / Mage
|quick weapon buttons = 2 |quick_spell_buttons = 2}}Fighter / Mage is a multi-classing option available in the entire Baldur's Gate series. Gnomes can be this class, but are always 'Fighter / Illusionists '''instead. Humans can dual-class this combination as well with the sufficient stats. __TOC__ Introduction The Fighter / Mage is a very flexible and effective conjoinment of classes. As a fighter, the character benefits from high Hit Dice, low THAC0, multiple attacks per round, advanced weapon proficiencies, and access to all kinds of weapon, armor, and shields. This enables the character to act as a frontline melee character, though it will never be as good as a pure fighter in that respect. As a mage, the character has access to higher lore and arcane spells. The progression is slower than that of a single-class Mage of course, but not prohibitively so. Also, the player should keep in mind that they are unable to cast spells while wearing any armor (with the notable exception of Elven chain mail), which can conflict with the fighter's preferred role. They can eventually select every mage High-Level Class Ability, but due to the required access to 9th level spell slots, they are significantly delayed in acquiring them. Gameplay Fighter / Mages benefit heavily from the mage's wide variety of defensive spells. Although they have less HP than single-class fighters and usually don't wear armor, spells such as Armor, Shield, Blur, Mirror Image, and Stoneskin can make the F/M extremely resistant to physical damage, allowing them to function as a tank. In addition, they can utilize spell protections such as Minor Globe of Invulnerability or Spell Turning and combat protection strippers like Breach to make them highly effective counters to enemy mages. The F/M also benefits from the mage's offensive buffs, especially Improved Haste, as their base APR can already be quite high with the fighter bonuses. Fireshield (Red) and Fireshield (Blue) are also effective at increasing damage output as the character wades into melee battles often. Note that "traditional" buff spells such as Strength, Polymorph Self, and Tenser's Transformation can be relatively weaker for the F/M than they are for the single-class mage, as the F/M should already by an effective fighter (for example, one of Tenser's main effects is that it grants the caster fighter THAC0, which the F/M innately possesses at all times). The F/M can make up for their slower spellcasting progression by casting from scrolls, which allows them to cast spells that they are not be able to learn yet. Note that spells cast from scrolls use a fixed caster level, typically 6 in ''Baldur's Gate and 10 in Shadows of Amn. Although the F/M cannot backstab, they still enjoy a -4 THAC0 bonus when attacking from stealth. This makes Invisibility, Improved Invisibility, and especially Mislead effective tools. Finally, all multi-class fighters can make effective archers; even though they lack Grandmastery compared to single-class fighters, this is less of a penalty on ranged weapons since weapon proficiency does not grant them extra APR anyway. If the F/M is used this way, they are more free to utilize traditional mage spells such as Sleep, Web, and Fireball as they do not require defensive spell support to function. As a Dual-Class Humans can approximate this class by dual-classing if they meet the attribute requirements for doing so. As with other dual-class combinations, it is generally preferable to dual from fighter into mage, as your HP is better and mages will benefit much more from their uncapped progression than a fighter will. Kit Comparison for Dual-Classing: *Berserker: An excellent choice for dual-classing. The Enrage ability never stops being useful due to the wide range of immunities it grants, and their reduced effectiveness with ranged weapons is negligible. *Wizard Slayer: A poor choice. The Wizard Slayer develops significant magic resistance after level 20, which dual-classing prevents them from reaching. There are significant magical rings, amulets, and wands that benefit mages which will be impossible to equip as well. *Kensai: This kit has a natural synergy with dual-classing into mage, as the primary disadvantage of the Kensai is its inability to wear armor, and a mage typically does not wear armor anyway (the character will still be able to use Mage robes such as the Robe of Vecna). However, two significant advantages of the Kensai are its -1 THAC0 and +1 damage bonuses which it receives every 3 levels; a Kensai who duals too early will usually be weaker than a Berserker, as Enrage is a much more versatile ability than Kai. Common Level ranges for Dual-Classing: *Level 2 F>M: A level 2 dual-class creates a caster without equipment restrictions. This character will play like a single-class mage, but have more HP, the ability to wear armor and helmets, and the ability to use any weapon and shield (and even achieve Grandmastery eventually). Delaying the dual-class to level 3 results in an extra proficiency slot and more HP. However, this should be weighed against the advantages of single-class specialist mages, who will always have more spells per level. *Level 2 M>F: While dual-classing from mage is not usually recommended, a level 2 dual-class has interesting bonuses. While early game HP will be greatly reduced, the class will be able to cast spells from scrolls and use wands for the remainder of the series, allowing them to have equivalent skills to single-class Fighters by the mid-game and much more versatile defensive options. *Level 7 F>M: At level 7, the fighter gains an extra +1/2 APR. This is the latest dual-class that can reactivate its fighter levels within the Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition experience cap. *Level 9 F>M: At level 9, the fighter is able to achieve Grandmastery in a single weapon class and stops receiving its d10 Hit Dice, slowing its progression. The Kensai also gains +3 to their innate THAC0 and damage bonus. This is the latest dual-class that can reactivate its fighter levels within the Siege of Dragonspear experience cap. *Level 13 F>M: At level 13, the fighter gains another +1/2 APR (allowing the dual-class to have the maximum possible APR). This gets almost the maximum mage spell slots, same as a single class mage. But the additional experience required to complete the dual-class is significant. This is the latest dual-class that can reactivate its fighter levels within the normal Shadows of Amn experience cap. *Level 21 F>M: The latest that a fighter can dual-class and reactivate its fighter levels within the Throne of Bhaal experience cap. This class will receive 2 fighter HLA's, but the downtime between reactivating the class is so large as to be completely impractical. Note: In the original Baldur's Gate, it is possible to select a Specialist Mage kit when dual-classing to mage as long as the character meets the secondary attribute requirement for the specialization. These characters lose their specialization when imported to Shadows of Amn as this feature was removed, and the Enhanced Editions do not allow it. Companions There are no companions in the series with this class combination. ''Throne of Bhaal'' *Sarevok Anchev has sufficient attributes to dual-class from unkitted Fighter to Mage. Ability Scores Table During character creation, rolls below the minimum value for the class will be increased to that value. ^ - Fighters have access to percentile Strength. Special Abilities of the Fighter / Mage Advanced Weapon Specialization This class may Specialize in any weapon, allowing them to invest up to two points into a specific Weapon Proficiency. As a result, fighters may do more damage and hit more often with weapons from the specific proficiency. The F/M may still invest three points into Two-Weapon Style. High-Level Class Abilities High level class abilities are added in the expansion Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal and are in Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. These abilities are available at level 14/14, reached at 3,000,000 XP. This class gains all HLA's from the standard fighter and mage pools. Note that any HLA may be selected regardless of the class which is leveling up. Note that, because of the required access to certain spell slots (notably 9th level spell slots for the 10th level Mage HLA's), most mage HLA's will not be selectable until the class reaches mage level 18 at 6,000,000 XP. The player will have enough level-ups available to select all mage HLA's if they choose. * Power Attack * Critical Strike (Requires Power Attack) * Smite1 (Requires Power Attack and Critical Strike) * Deathblow * Greater Deathblow (Requires Deathblow) * Whirlwind * Greater Whirlwind (Requires Whirlwind) * War Cry * Hardiness * Resist Magic * Extra Level 6 Spell Slot1 (Requires Level 6 Spell Slots) * Extra Level 7 Spell Slot1 (Requires Level 7 Spell Slots) * Extra Level 8 Spell Slot1 (Requires Level 8 Spell Slots) * Comet1 (Requires Level 9 Spell Slots) * Dragon's Breath1 (Requires Level 9 Spell Slots) * Energy Blades1 (Requires Level 9 Spell Slots) * Improved Alacrity1 (Requires Level 9 Spell Slots) * Summon Dark Planetar1 (Requires Level 9 Spell Slots and Neutral/Evil Alignment) ** Choosing this will prevent Summon Planetar from being chosen. * Summon Planetar1 (Requires Level 9 Spell Slots and Good/Neutral Alignment) ** Choosing this will prevent Summon Dark Planetar from being chosen. 1 - May only be selected once Spell Slots Progression The F/M gains spell slots identical to those of the unkitted mage; however, because of their slightly slower progression, they will have less spell slots during the course of normal play. Note that gnome Fighter / Illusionists will gain a bonus spell slot for each spell level in exchange for the inability to cast Necromancy spells. Table for experience, weapon proficiency points and hitpoints ^ - despite advancing in both classes simultaneously only half constitution bonus is added to HP pool at this point Stronghold In the Shadows of Amn campaign, F/M protagonists may choose between one of two strongholds. Upon accepting one, they will be unable to accept another. *Fighters are able to rule the de'Arnise Keep after completing "The de'Arnise Keep has been Invaded" sidequest. *Mages are able to claim Lavok's Sphere after completing "The hunt for Valygar Corthala" sidequest. Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Multi-classes Category:Lists